


°♡||O N E||♡°

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual comments, cursing, just tryna make it simple oK, lowercase intended, ok enjoy, shit like that, sue me, this is if all the andi mack characters were gay/lesbian, this is just me being goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: This is a groupchat in which everyone is either gay or lesbian (just keeping it simple)OrIf All The Andi Mack Characters Were Gay/Lesbian (Groupchat)OooOF except buffy and marty their straight fOr eAcHoThEr oK iMa gO nOw





	°♡||O N E||♡°

**Author's Note:**

> Oof also their all 18 so...  
> iF iT gEtS sExUaL dOnT cOmE aT mE  
> But fr fr dont come at me  
> buT if you do make sure you don't be a pussy about it and @ me =)

Cyrus🍟 created a groupchat including: T. J.🏀, Andi💕, Amber🌈, Jonah👌, and Walker😇.

Cyrus🍟

I created this because idk its all the GHC in one so be fucking happy.

T. J.🏀

This is cool.

*T. J.🏀 changed Cyrus🍟 to CyGuy🍟

CyGuy🍟

Oh really you wanna go there!

*CyGuy🍟 changed T. J.🏀 to Tyrannosaurus🏀*

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Did you just...Name me after a dinosaur...

CyGuy🍟

Yup

T. J.🏀

I-

Amber🌈

Aw cute. My turn.

T. J.🏀

skskskskks

*Amber🌈 changed Andi💕 to MackAttack💕*

MackAttack💕

Fine then imma do yours

*MackAttack💕  changed Amber to Bambi*

Bambi🌈

Ohhh me likey

Walker😇

Ok my turn then

*Walker changed Jonah👌 to DociousMagocious👌*

DociousMagocious👌

Cool, my turn

*DociousMagocious👌 changed Walker😇 to whatkindanameiswalker😇*

Whatkindanameiswalker😇

Wow, thanks.

DociousMagocious👌

Jkjk

*DociousMagocious👌 changed whatkindanameiswalker😇 to Brodsky💞*

Brodsky💞

Thank you😶

Bambi🌈

WhOa mAkInG mOvEs, I sEe yOu jOnAh

DociousMagocious👌

I know you wish you could do it too *hair flip*

Bambi🌈

Bitch catch me outside and I'll show you what a real hair flip looks like

DociousMagocious👌

Andi come get your girl

MackAttack💕

DoNt tELL mE wHat tO dO jOnAh

DociousMagocious👌

Somebody help me plzzz

T. J.🏀

Sorry my guy

CyGuy🍟

Dude I thought I was your guy...

T. J.🏀

You are my guy always😍

CyGuy🍟

Thats what I thought bitch

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Im nobody's bitch

 

CyGuy🍟

True dat we respect female dogs in this piece

 

MackAttack💕

Um WhErE tHe hELL iS mUfFy

 

Brodsky💞

I saw them at the spoon earlier they were being cute and I didnt want to interrupt 

 

DociousMagocious👌

AND YOU DIDNT MENTION IT

 

Brodsky💞

Someone ships Muffy reeeal hard

 

DociousMagocious👌 

uM I dOnT pLaY wHen iT cOmeS tO muFFy

 

Bambi🌈

Wanna know what else he ships reeeal hard

 

DociousMagocious👌

Istg Amber I will...nOt hurt you because you're a girl and like my one of my bff's- but I will spill the boba tea real quick sis.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Thats gAy

 

DociousMagocious👌

ANd YoUr nOt?

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

...

 

DociousMagocious👌

THatS wHaT mE tHouGhT

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

I'm literally gay for Tom Holland nO fUcKiNg LiE

 

CyGuy🍟

EvErYbOdYs gay for Tom Holland like dudee I'd HiT tHaT

 

DociousMagocious👌

^^

 

Brodsky💞

^^^

 

Bambi🌈

ActUaLlY nO, I don't swing that waY bEoTcH

 

MackAttack💕

Im gay for this actor eMiLy sKinNer 

 

Bambi🌈

AYyO tHaTs mY dOppELgAnGeR

 

MackAttack💕

Yes I kNOw

 

Bambi🌈

Wait...

 

MackAttack💕

Yes...

 

Bambi🌈

I love you bitch

 

MackAttack💕

I aint ever gon' stop loving you bitChH

~

*Private Chat between Andi and Cyrus*

 

Andi💜

I was serious Cyrus

 

Cyrus💕

About liking her?

 

Andi💜

Yeah

 

Cyrus💕

MY SHIP IS SAILING

 

Andi💜

Shut up! She obviously doesn't like me back she just made a joke about it.

 

Cyrus💕

Or maybe I dUnNo she was NERVOUS

I do the same thing with T. J.

Andi💜

Maybe.. okay lets go back before they suspect something.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this is a serie and I will be posting more to it  
> Thank you for reading  
> Baii  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
